


Deck the Halls

by VanillaSonata



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Funny, Gen, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSonata/pseuds/VanillaSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time to post a reader-inserts and also, this fanfic is contain of non-romance. Apologize for little bit wrong of grammars but I hope, you will like it and enjoy. ^^</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't the song and all the BH6 characters including you, yourself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> First time to post a reader-inserts and also, this fanfic is contain of non-romance. Apologize for little bit wrong of grammars but I hope, you will like it and enjoy. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't the song and all the BH6 characters including you, yourself.

"Hey (Y/N) and Baymax, let's sing the Christmas song about Deck the Halls." Hiro said.

"Yeah, sure and I love that." You said, as Hiro handled you two a piece of paper about the lyric of that song."I think, it's better to practice that so, we can singing it without of any lyric." You suggested.

"Yeah, that is good idea, (Y/N)". Hiro said.

 

As three of you to start practice to sing. Then suddenly, Hiro suggests of something.

 

"(Y/N), let's sing this to my brother and my auntie."

"Okay."

 

_~Later~_

 

"Hey, brother and auntie. (Y/N), Baymax and I will sing, Deck the Halls." Hiro said.

"That's great." Tadashi said. "I would love to hear that."Cass said.

"Are you two ready?" Hiro said to you and Baymax, as you two were nodded.

 

You _(singing)_ : Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la

Hiro _(singing)_ : 'Tis the season to be jolly

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la

You _(singing)_ : Don we now our gay apparel

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la, fa-la-la, da-la-la

Hiro _(singing)_ : Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la

You _(singing)_ : See the blazing Yule before us

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la

Hiro _(singing)_ : Strike the harp and join the chorus

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la

You _(singing)_ : Follow me in merry measure

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la, fa-la-la, da-la-la

Hiro _(singing)_ : While I tell of Yule-tide treasure

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la

You _(singing)_ : Fast away the old year passes

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la

Hiro _(singing)_ : Hail the new year, lads and lasses

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la

You _(singing)_ : Sing we joyous, all together

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la, fa-la-la, da-la-la

Hiro _(singing)_ : Heedless of the wind and weather

Baymax _(singing)_ : Bah-la-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la

 

Soon, it fell silent after.

 

"Wow..." Tadashi said, Cass didn't say but gives a small smirk as two of them are giving you an applause.

"That's great! Great job!!!" Cass said proudly, you and Hiro said nothing but just smiling for each other.

"You know, you are so funny, Baymax." You whispered to him as Hiro gives a small chuckles to his best pal.


End file.
